


The One in which most of the Jedi are Speechless

by Yes_it_Really_is_Feeney



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clothing swap, Codywan Week, Costumes, F/M, Fun, M/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yes_it_Really_is_Feeney/pseuds/Yes_it_Really_is_Feeney
Summary: this is a silly one shoot that I posted originally on tumbler for Codywan week. I decided to throw them up here as well. This is Day 3 role swap.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 91





	The One in which most of the Jedi are Speechless

It was Asoka’s life day and both the 501st and 212th happen to be on Coruscant. So to celebrate they decided to throw a party for her at 79’s. Not just any type of party though a costume party. No presents were required she demanded that everyone had to come in costume instead.

And Asoka did mean everyone. Mast of the clones got around that by wearing their bridge uniforms or covering their tattoos and saying that they were Jango Fett. Master Koon made his breather look like a wolf mask to match the Wolfpack, while master Windu was in an all-black outfit with a long black trench coat telling anyone who asked if he was Nick Fury, whoever that was supposed to be. Master Yoda came as a frog of all things. Anakin was dressed in attempt to make himself look like C-3PO with Padme as a tall R2-D2. God the fact that they were a couple was the worst kept secret ever. How they thought that they were fooling anyone was a mystery. But the absolute shocker had to go to Obi-Wan Kenobi and Cody.

They walked in together in each other’s outfits. Obi-Wan in full clone trooper gear, in fact he was wearing Cody’s clone trooper gear, minus the helmet which he was carrying and with Cody’s signature blasters on each hip. Although Obi-Wan hid that fact that Cody was shorter than him by not fully connecting all the armor pieces. Cody on the other hand was in Obi-Wan’s tunic and minimal armor, with Obi-Wan’s light saber on his hip. They even taking it a step farther with Cody attempting to draw a beard on his face and Obi-Wan shaving and giving himself Cody’s signature eye socket scar. It was them swapping the weapons that made everybody raise an eyebrow, for as Obi-Wan said your light saber is your life so him giving Cody his saber was sending all sorts of messages to his fellow Jedi.

Then again, the two of them getting caught in a lip lock at the end of the night when most of the council members had already left gave everyone a hint to the type of relationship they actually had. Then master Obi-Wan made Asoka’s year when he looked at Anakin and said what “you’re married, and you should know that this is people in love do.” The look of surprise, confusion, denial and shock made for perfect blackmail material as Ashoka stood in the background and snapped hollo after hollo. Did Skyguy really think he was keeping his relationship with Padme a secret. Although it was news to Asoka that they were married.


End file.
